Makoto Kino
Makoto Kino (jap. 木野まこと Kino Makoto) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest prawdziwą tożsamością Sailor Jupiter. Jako trzecia z Czarodziejek dołączyła do Usagi, Ami, Rei i Luny. Oprócz głównej części serii Czarodziejka z Księżyca, Makoto wystąpiła w swoim własnym opowiadaniu, w mandze pt. Melancholia Mako-chan. Charakterystyka Makoto posiada silną i niezależną osobowość, jej najbardziej podkreślaną cechą fizyczną jest jej niezwykła wysokość. Jako wielbicielka sztuk walki jest bardzo silna fizycznie. Jest bardzo skrytą osobą, stroniącą od większych grup ludzi. Poznajemy ją po tym jak przenosi się do szkoły, w której uczą się Usagi i Ami – Miejskim Gimnazjum Jūban. Wyróżnia się tu tym bardziej, że jej szkolny mundurek różni się od wszystkich innych, gdyż nie mogąc znaleźć żadnego w jej rozmiarze szkoła zezwoliła, aby nosiła stary mundurek. Kiedy pojawia się w nowej szkole, uczniowie boją się jej ze względu na jej siłę fizyczną. Makoto jednakże ma jeszcze inny powód, by nie ufać ludziom. Dawno temu zakochała się w pewnym chłopaku, który ją opuścił. Od tamtej pory wielu napotkanych kolegów przypomina jej o tamtej miłości. Z początku jest bardzo samotna. Mieszka sama, ponieważ jej rodzice zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej. Nauczyła się świetnie radzić sobie w życiu i być niezależna. Potrafi doskonale gotować, a w przyszłości pragnie prowadzić własną cukiernię i kwiaciarnięTom 13, Akt 37. Jej przyjaciele rzadko używają jej pełnego imienia, zwykle skracają je do Mako-chan. Uwielbia romantyczne powieści. Kiedyś poświęciła wiele czasu na przeglądanie powieści swej koleżanki, która dzięki jej radom i wsparciu niedługo potem została słynną pisarką, a jej powieść Tajemnica Pegaza była znana w całej Japonii. Jej domowe talenty są wyjaśnione jako celowy zabieg, aby przezwyciężyć jej charakter chłopczycy. W serialu tokusatsu Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon lubi robić zakupy, ale unika kupowania „dziewczęcych” rzeczy. Ten dwoisty charakter pochodzi od potrzeby bycia samowystarczalną: jej rodzice zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej, gdy była jeszcze bardzo mała. ''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon'' left|thumb|Makoto Kino (PGSM) Makoto jest postacią, której charakter został najmniej zmieniony w wersji live-action. W jej rolę wcieliła się Mew Azama. Mako-chan żyje samotnie odkąd odeszli jej rodzice, po raz pierwszy poczuła się sama, gdy odszedł od niej chłopak. Po bójce w dawnej szkole Makoto Kino została przeniesiona do nowej. Uratowała Usagi, która była napastowana przez koszykarzy, którzy ją osaczyli. Dzielna dziewczyna rzuciła w nich ich piłką. Usagi chciała jej podziękować, ale Mako znikła. Potem spotkały się przypadkiem po lekcjach. W tym samym odcinku Makoto okazała się być Sailor Jupiter. Postacie Aktorki *W serialu aktorskim w jej rolę wcieliła się Mew Azama. *W musicalach w jej rolę wcielały się: :*Kanoko :*Marie Sada :*Takako Inayoshi :*Emika Satō :*Akari Tonegawa :*Chiho Ōyama :*Emi Kuriyama :*Yuriko Hayashi :*Ayano Sugimoto :*Kaori Sakata :*Karina Okada :*Mai Watanabe :*Yū Takahashi :* Kaede Etymologia imienia W języku japońskim planeta Jowisz nosi nazwę Mokusei (jap. 木星): pierwszy znak kanji znaczy „drzewo”, a drugi wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. Choć użyto rzymskiej nazwy planety, dominującym żywiołem Sailor Jupiter jest drewnoTom 1, Akt 5 ze względu na ten aspekt japońskiej mitologiiPatrick Drazen: Anime Explosion! The What? Why? & Wow! of Japanese Animation, wyd. Stone Bridge Press; Berkeley, Kalifornia, s. 286. Wyjątkowo większość jej ataków jest opartych na jej drugiej mocy, piorunie, co jest odniesieniem do rzymskiego boga Jowisza. Jest zdecydowanie najsilniejsza fizycznie z wojowniczek Senshi. Na początku mangi, zawsze ma krótkie anteny pochodzących z tiarą, który służy jako piorunochron, w końcu ma to na taką samą rolę jak w anime, i rozciąga się w górę tylko, gdy wezwanie błyskawic. Nie pojawia się ona w serii live-action. Jej pełne imię może tłumaczyć się jako „Szczerość Drzewa” (czytane ki no makoto (jap. 木の誠)). :木 (ki) – drzewo/drewno :まこと (makoto) – szczerość, prawda, wierność, oddanie (ponieważ nie ma kanji, można to różnie interpretować) thumb|Pierwotny projekt [[sailor fuku|fuku Sailor Jupiter (Materials Collection)]] Ciekawostki * Według astronomii Jowisz nie zalicza się do planet wewnętrznych Układu Słonecznego – jest to gazowa i dużo większa planeta od Merkurego, Wenus, Ziemi i Marsa. A jednak Makoto jest częścią grupy Inner Senshi. * W pierwszym polskim tłumaczeniu Sailor Moon przemiana Makoto brzmiała "Potęgo Jupitera, działaj" przez co Makoto była Czarodziejką z Jupitera, od odcinka 105 była jednak tłumaczona jako Czarodziejka z Jowisza. * W pierwszym tłumaczeniu Agnieszki Kamińskiej ataki Supreme Thunder i Sparkling Wide Pressure miały tę samą nazwę: "błyskawice, grzmoty ku pomocy", więc widzowie anime dostrzegli że Makoto nie dostała nowej mocy, tylko wykonuje ataki w nowy sposób. Przypisy en:Makoto Kino de:Makoto Kino es:Makoto Kino (manga) ja:木野まこと hu:Kino Makoto Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Cywilne tożsamości Sailor Senshi